


Other Way

by SoGayItHurts



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Gerard is too polite tbh, M/M, Secret Marriage, Secret Relationships, Wow two ships in one, but its also a lot of Ney pissing off Leo, i love two (2) ships, mainly Cressi But also a lot of Neymes, mild sexual tension for like three seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 06:31:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15746205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoGayItHurts/pseuds/SoGayItHurts
Summary: Cris and Leo had been married for two months now, discreetly. It had been great, a beautiful private wedding, with only a few guests. But now that they were married, nothing had changed. Cris was still desperately trying to hide any clues or proof that he even knew Leo and sometimes it was just too much.—————————-The one where Leo and Cris are married and Ney and James are just fluffy boyfriends (nothing new there)





	Other Way

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Tiếng Việt available: [Other Way](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15818211) by [FungJi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FungJi/pseuds/FungJi)



What’s the point in getting married?

Like the actual real point of getting married. Is it to legally document two people being together? Is it just tradition? Is it to reach the greatest extent of love?

Because Leo isn’t sure.

He stared down at his wedding ring and sighed. What WAS the point in getting married if nothing had changed between the two of you?

Cris and Leo had been married for two months now, discreetly. They had only invited a few team mates and family and made sure that there was no sign of paparazzi anywhere.

But now that they were married, nothing had changed. Cris was still desperately trying to hide any clues or proof that he even knew Leo and sometimes it was just too much.

He knew he loved him, with all his heart, heck, Cris wouldn’t have proposed if he didn’t, but Leo sometimes felt that his newly pronounced husband was TOO worried about being found out.

But all the more, Leo never brought it up. He just took what he could get and assured himself that Cris did love him, but his career was always first.

“Why are your hands always so soft?” James asked, as him and his boyfriend sat in the back of Leo’s car. They were driving to the next El Clasico event (Gerard insists that they hold one every single time they play against each other) and it was the first time in months that the two had seen each other.

Seeing as Cris said he would take his own route, Leo thought he might as well take James and Ney along with him. But all they did was ignore him. He should have known they would, seeing as they hadn’t seen each other in months, and it made it worse that they were sickeningly cute.

“So so soft,” James said as he rubbed Neymar’s hand in circles on his own cheek.

“The real question is why is your face so soft?” Neymar asked, letting James’ face rub against his hand.

“Are you making fun of my baby face again?” James smiled, and his boyfriend simply kissed his cheek gently.

“Maybe, babes,”

“Leo, why’s your car so hot?” James asked fanning his face, and it was true. Leo’s car was absolutely boiling and the air con was doing nothing to help.

“Well, we cant open a window, because you’re here and people will see you,” Leo replied, and James groaned.

“Thanks a lot James, because of YOU, I’m going to burn to death,” Neymar complained, nonetheless smiling as he did.

“Would you rather I didn’t come at all?” James asked, and Neymar smirked.

“Not like that, you dirty-minded idiot,” James playfully pushed Neymar’s shoulder.

“Oh my god,” Leo muttered when he caught on to the joke, “please don’t ever do that again, Ney,”

“That’s coming from you? Do you know how many times I’ve had to listen to you and Cristiano fucking, obnoxiously loudly while I try to sleep?” Neymar argued, smirking as Leo blushed slightly.

“Where is Cris? Shouldn’t he be here?” James asked, Neymar’s arm wrapped around his back and his head laying on the younger boy’s chest.

Leo frowned, and shrugged his shoulders. It was clear he was uncomfortable, and Ney and James looked at each other in concern for their friend.

Neymar sat up and moved closer towards Leo in the front seat, looking at him through the mirror. 

“Are...you and Cris alright?” He asked and Leo nodded. It was something about his facial expression that made Neymar not believe him.

Neymar could read through Leo like a book, he understood him, which took a lot more effort than you may think. Leo was quiet and you could never tell if he had won a medal or if his dog had just died, because there was always a small smile plastered on his face.

“Your wedding was pretty, very very pretty,” James smiled, looking out of the window, blissfully unaware of Leo’s slight sadness.

“Thank you James, I actually picked some of the designs,” Leo smiled at the younger boy.

“That’s so cool, I’m going to design my entire wedding in white and-“ James gasped and began to explain but was interrupted.

“Who’s going to marry YOU?” Neymar teased, and James playfully pushed him again.

“I’ll marry myself if I have to,” James said and Neymar smiled.

“Damn, I have competition? Well then James, we’ll see who marries James first,” 

“It’s on,” James giggled as Neymar kissed his forehead and wrapped his leg against the taller boy’s.

Leo missed Cris.

He eavesdropped slightly, as James and Neymar laughed and kissed and complimented and really took advantage of the fact they were together.

Whenever Leo and Cris were away from each other, they always called or texted to remind each other of how much they really did love each other, and it was perfect. They couldn’t go half a day without checking up on one another and hearing their significant other’s voice.

But when they actually got together in person, there was always this weird feeling that somebody was going to come in and expose them. There was no doubt they loved each other to death, but there was always their reputation in the way.

Dani used to call them Romeo and Juliet because of their situation and even though it may sound dramatic, Leo was almost certain he would risk his life for Cris.

“Are we there yet?” James asked, though it was muffled as he spoke into Neymar’s chest.

It would have been so much quicker if Leo and Neymar had just gone straight to Gerard’s house but Neymar had INSISTED that they go all the way to Madrid to get James and then come back.

And Leo had accepted, because he on a personal level knew it was hard being in a relationship with someone who not only lives hours away but is also meant to be your enemy. And it’s nice to be able to share that with someone.

“Yeah, I’m just pulling up now, James,” Leo replied. James’ head spiked up as he saw the familiar faces of his teammates Toni and Luka.

Seconds after the car parked, James gave Leo a quick hug, yelled a thank you and then ran off to his friends, dragging Neymar along with him via their interlocked fingers.

And Leo saw Cris’ car.

It was a recognisable car, very Cris-like, gold, expensive, rare. Leo’s basic black car was NOTHING compared to the beauty that was his husband’s transport.

His stomach turned. It shouldn’t have but it did.

He wasn’t even certain why he felt so unnatural, they had spoken the night before for hours, but now he felt weird.

The door of the golden car opened and Cris, looking as beautiful and rich as ever, stepped out. He must have spotted Leo, because a smile grew on his face and he waved at the car.

After a few seconds of mental preparation, Leo stepped out, smiling, and making his way towards his husband when a short old man stepped out from the other front seat of the car.

“Hey, Lionel,” Cris smiled, holding a hand out to shake.

Without missing a beat, Leo chimes in, all he needs was one look at the man to know that this was no time to relax and be together.

“Hello, Cristiano,” He smiled back, shaking his hand and then turning to the old man.

“And you are?” He asked, holding out a hand once again.  
“Roberto Juliard, head of PR at Real Madrid,”

And Leo’s heart sunk a bit. What was HE doing here? This event was only for people PLAYING in El Clasico, not people with vague contribution to the match.

Nonetheless, he grinned and the three entered the building together, and it was filled with people in suits and formal wear.

“Mr Juliard, do you happen to know who these people are?” Cris asked, equally as confused as Leo.

“I believe they are the management teams of both F.C. Barcelona and Real Madrid,”

“Oh,” Cris nodded, before turning to Leo. They both immediately rolled their eyes and looks for people they knew, having subtle conversation as they did.

Eventually after searching and searching, the case across Gerard, who beckoned them closer And then told them to go upstairs to the third door on the right.

“That’s where all your team mates are,” He added and the two nodded their heads.

“But why are all those people here in the first place?” Leo asked, and Gerard shrugged.

“They sort of invited themselves and I can’t exactly kick them out so I just let all of the management teams come, I mean, they are SORT of part of El Clasico,”

And the three left to get to the room, which looked much more relaxed and calm and casual than downstairs.

There was . James and Neymar sat on a couch together, talking to Dani and Luka. 

The door shut and Leo and Cris looked at each other, breaking into soft smiles as they did.

“I’ve missed you so fucking much,” Cris said, attacking Leo’s face in a tender, needy kiss. It was warm and passionate, long lasting and Leo loved it.

It was nice to feel like he had Cris back, almost like he was reclaiming something that was rightfully his. After gently letting go, Cris grabbed his hand and led him out the door.

“Where are we going?” Leo asked, smiling at the taller man.

“Somewhere where it’s just you and me,” Cris replied, pulling him into the room next door and closing the door behind him. 

There was a double bed, and both Cris and Leo knew how this was going to end, but they still decided to have conversation first.

About how they’d been, and family, and football, and how much they missed each other, and dogs, and the management team literally downstairs from where they were. For almost three full hours they just spoke and spoke and laughed and relaxed.

Leo liked talking to Cris, it was easy and relaxed and it make him happy. He looked down at his ring and then at Cris’ ring and he was internally happy.

“What are you smiling about now, idiot?” Cris asked, and Leo pointed to his ring.

“We’re married,”  
“I am aware, and I love it,”

“We’re literally married now,”  
“Yeah, Leo, I know,”

“We’ve been married for two mo-“  
“Leo what’s your point?” Cris chuckled.

“I don’t really have a point, it’s just cool,”

Cris laughed at his husband, and then looked at his face. He’d missed him. So much. So fucking much. And now here he was, and he couldn’t be happier in the presence of Leo.

“And-“ Leo began again but Cris interrupted him.

It seemed like Cris couldn’t wait for even a second, as he placed a hand on Leo’s cheeks and swooped in, mouth open, to make up for the time he’d missed.

His other hand slipped down Leo’s chest until he placed in on his thigh. It wasn’t the right time, it most certainly wasn’t. But they hadn’t seen each other in forever and they’d been sex-deprived since.

And as their tongues collided with each other, and Cris’ hand moved closer and closer to Leo’s crotch, it was tempting.

For both of them. Especially Leo. He wasnt exactly sex-crazy but it was just the essence of Cris being there that really got him going. He grabbed Cris’ formal shirt and tugged at it aggressively so the buttons became undone, and his bare chest was visible.

He placed a hand in his hair, twirling it in each finger. There was the sensation in the air, the one that always appeared when they were in the bed and the air grew hotter, and their patience grew thinner and-

“Guys, Geri says we have to come down for dinn- oh my god,” James gasped when he saw them, blushing and then turning around to leave, “sorry guys, continue, I’ll just go,”

They couldn’t see him, but they knew Neymar was there too, they could hear his soft chuckle as he asked James if they were fucking or not. Poor old James was too flustered to answer, I mean, he’d accidentally walked in on a married couple, almost naked, in bed.

A much more confident Neymar skipped in smirking to himself as he did.

“Come on then, lads, it’s time for dinner,” He yelled, clapping extremely loudly.

“Go away, Ney,” Leo moaned. He was literally THIS close. 

“You know what I always say: first the dinner, then the dick,” Neymar replied, still making a racket with his clapping and his stomping and his loud shouting as he spoke.

“Ney, come on, let’s leave them alone,” James shut his eyes as he grabbed hold of Neymar’s hand and escorted him out.

Neymar winked at Leo, mouthing a “get it” and then left. 

“So...uh...dinner?” Cris asked, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck.

“Come on, then,” Leo smirked, getting up and putting his shirt back on, which had somehow came off without him even realising.

They walked to the dining room, normally they would just eat wherever, but seeing as their management teams were there, Gerard was trying to be more formal, and the dining room was the only option.

Leo was content. Cris loved him, they’d been talking for hours and hours and he was certain Cris loved him. They were holding hands and Leo just felt that warm electric feeling, and he loved it.

“There are two seats over there we can sit in,” Leo suggested, but the second they entered the room, Cris let go of his hand.

“Can’t risk it, sorry babes, my PR team are here, I’m going over there,” He said, pointing in the opposite direction of where Leo had requested.

“But...why should they care?”  
“Trust me, they will, I’ll see you after, alright?” Cris rushed off, and Leo sighed.

It was going so well. They were doing so well. But there he goes again, far away from Leo. And the Argentinian’s heart sank.

Disheartened, he sat alone. Well, beside Sergio, who completely ignored Leo and spoke to the board manager on the other side of him.

He was tempted to stand atop the table and just scream at all the people in suits. They were the reason Cris didn’t want to be near him. They were the reason he couldn’t love Cris in public. They were the reason why he had to shatter on the inside every time he missed him.

But then the thought came to him: Maybe Cris was the reason Cris didn’t want to be near him.

He shook his head, trying to get the thought out. No, Cris loved him. Most certainly. There was no doubt about it.

“Leo!” Neymar called, as him and James ran towards the free seat beside a lost Leo. James beat him to it, and Neymar groaned.

“Oh come on,” He stamped a foot and then turned to the Madrid managment team member that sat beside James.

“Hi, sorry, do you mind if I...uh, sit here?” Neymar asked, but the man grunted and turned around. Neymar pulled a face behind his back and then turned to Leo.

“You wouldn’t mind budging up so I can sit next to James, would you?” Neymar asked and Leo chuckled.

“No chance, mate,”

Neymar once again huffed and then stood awkwardly behind James’ chair.

“Just sit on my lap,” James advices and pulled Neymar closer to his legs.

“But there’s managment and the PR team and the board here,” Leo told them. He was just warning them, maybe some of the people would do what Cris was always so worried about.

“So?” Both James and Neymar simultaneously said, as the younger boy comfortably placed himself on James’ lap and they turned to their food.

To say that the atmosphere was icy was an understatement. Normally, there would be joy and giggles and it was all the more fun, but now it was just awkward. The players and management separately chatted among themselves, and the area where the two were mixed was dead silent.

Leo couldn’t avert his eyes from turning to Cris every couple of seconds. He could hardly eat, but Cris seemed completely unbothered. He sat chuckling with Marcelo about whatever and seemed like he couldn’t care less about Leo.

Meanwhile, on his right side, Neymar fed James spoonfuls of ice cream while they whispered and giggled, as if they were alone. 

They were always doing this; this annoying adorable dorky stuff, unaware that anybody was around them. But nobody really seemed to mind, because they weren’t obnoxious about it, they were casual, as if they weren’t doing anything at all.

But the thing Leo was most entrigued by was the fact that they didn’t care. They didn’t care about the people around then giving them dirty looks, or what management might do. They were just happy.

“Sorry, James, but I was wondering if you and this... man, were in a uh...” The suited man beside them asked, clearly uncomfortable with Male-on-Male action.

“A relationship? No I hate this guy,” Neymar butted in. But it was slightly hard to believe seeing as he was on his lap and feeding him ice cream.

The man shrugged and turned around.

Was it really that simple? Could the subject really be avoided that easily? Maybe Cris was just being dramatic.

—————————————

 

The day went on, until it was almost midnight and all of the managment teams had left, leaving behind only the players, the people who were actually meant to be there.

“Do you guys just want to watch a movie or something?” Geri asked, earning a roar of agreement as both teams made their way to a large room with a huge TV placed at the front.

Leo looked at over at Cris.

His husband sat comfortably with Sergio and Marco, as if Leo wasn’t even at the same event as him. In fact, almost all of Barca’s and Real’s players had separated themselves from each other, (obviously) with the exception of James and Neymar.

“Cris?” Leo whispered, trying to get his attention without distracting the others from the movie.

Eventually, Cris turned his head and smiled up at his husband, beckoning him to sit beside him.

Marco and Sergio looked at each other, smirked and then left, well aware that there was no point in trying to stop those two from interacting.

Leo sat down but he still felt cold and unwanted beside Cris. So he continued to watch the movie, not making any effort to talk to Cris until he was asked why.

“Why so quiet, babes?” Cris finally questioned.

Leo stayed silent.

“Oh come on, you know I Iove you-“

“But do you?” Leo asked, still facing away from Cris.

“Of course I do, I mean look,” Cris pointed at his ring.

“But does getting married really change anything? I mean, you’re still too busy worrying about who’s around to notice me,” Leo said.

Cris looked at Leo’s straight face, and his face slowly dropped.

“Is that what this is about? Me keeping us private?”

“I get that we have to on the DL, but you take it to a whole new level, Cris. I was hoping that maybe when we got married you would loosen up a bit, you know, maybe we’d be close to normal, but nope, nothing’s changed,”

Cris listened and his eyes widened, he knew it was true, he was far too stressed about people around them to think about Leo and how he felt about it.

“Why didn’t you tell me before, babes?”

“Because every time I try to, you run off and leave me by myself,” 

Cris swallowed, whispering an “Oh”

“I’m sorry,”

Leo didn’t respond. There was silence for a few minutes as Cris thought of what he could do.

“Look I’ll try my best not to get worked up about it, but if you ever think I’m pissing you off or need to stop, please tell me, alright?” Cris added, and Leo shrugged.

“You have to promise me you’re not going to drive yourself crazy over what others see, alright? If they don’t see that’s great and if they do then oh well, we’ll figure something out,” Leo finally spoke.

“I promise,” Cris agreed, and Leo nodded, but there was a comfortable silence after as Leo slowly began to forgive him.

 

“Give me your hand,” Cris said, reaching out for it.

“Why?” 

“Because,” Cris stated, Leo sighed but all the more put a hand on his lap. 

Cris took out his phone, placed his hand beside Leo’s and snapped a picture, so that the rings shown brightly with the flash.

“What are you doing?” Leo asked, as Cris opened up Instagram and uploaded the image.

In the caption, Cris typed a simply red heart emoji and then posted the picture.

“We’ll give them something to talk about,” He chuckled as Leo slowly rested his head on his chest, trying to catch up with the movie.

“Hey, Leo?”  
“Yeah,”

“Do you ever realise that we’re two men playing for rivalling teams who are secretly married,”  
“Sometimes, so?”

“Its just so...strange,”

Leo chuckled at how shocked Cris was and wrapped his small arms around his waist. It was warm around them as the lay, trying to watch the movie.

“But I wouldn’t have it any other way,”


End file.
